


Tell me again?

by starlightwalking



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anxious Adolescents, Confessions, First Kiss, Half-Cousin Incest, M/M, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking
Summary: Pityo finally gets up the courage to tell Arakáno how he feels, and the idiot doesn't even have the decency to believe him.
Relationships: Amras/Argon | Arakáno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Dialogue Prompts





	Tell me again?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unknownlifeform](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknownlifeform/gifts).



> For unknownlifeform, who requested their rarepair Amras/Argon + "Tell me again?"  
> Gosh titling this one was hard. I was very close to just calling "Fucking Nolofinwions" dfdjfhdjfhdj
> 
> Not a pair I particularly ship, I see Argon as aroace because I Can, but I do love the pan!Amras & aroace!Amrod dynamic so this fits that way! And I always enjoy a good rarepair :)
> 
> Also, to be clear: My Amras is Pityafinwë Ambarussa, who is not crispy in any version of the story. But this is in Valinortimes, long before the swanships are a puff of smoke on the horizon.

“Tell me again?” Arakáno said hesitantly.

Pityo took a breath, steeling himself. This was hard enough to do _without_ Arakáno staring at him like he’d grown a second head. (Maybe the problem was that Pityo _didn’t_ have a second head with him; Telvo refused to have any part in what he called “romantic nonsense.”)

“I,” he said again, “would like to—to kiss you.”

Arakáno blinked. “…Really?” he asked, like he didn’t quite believe it.

Pityo resisted the urge to grab him right then and kiss the stupid expression off his face. Arakáno was such an _idiot_ and it was _ridiculous_ how endearing he was with his wide blue eyes and lips just barely parted in surprise.

“I wouldn’t have said it, let alone _twice_ , if I didn’t mean it!” Pityo exclaimed. He wasn’t sure if he was angry or hurt or just incredibly anxious; it didn’t really matter, considering how astonished Arakáno was. Fucking Nolofinwions. (The thought crossed his mind that ‘fucking Nolofinwions’ was _exactly_ the path this sort of foolishness would lead to, and that at least two of his brothers were doing that already—just not with Arakáno.)

“But no one’s ever wanted to kiss me,” Arakáno said, his voice trembling. “Do you really mean it…?”

_Oh_. Arakáno wasn’t making fun at _Pityo’s_ expense—he was doubting _himself_.

“Will this help convince you?” Pityo asked, reaching up toward his cousin—damn it, he was nearly as tall as Maitimo and might grow taller, for all he was younger than Pityo himself—and pulling him close.

Arakáno squeaked, but kissed him back, and Pityo thought his heart would burst. Maitimo and Tyelkormo had the right idea about kissing cousins—although _Pityo’s_ Nolofinwion was the tallest and handsomest of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/620061108589494272/27-amrasargon-because-i-need-to-further-my).
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please comment if you enjoyed!  
> You can find me on tumblr [@arofili](http://arofili.tumblr.com/).


End file.
